The Hunger Games - Whispers Ablaze
by jackg723
Summary: Sequel to The Hunger Games - A Hunter's Tale. What will life be like for Rowan after returning to District 12? Whispers of uprisings, an upcoming quarter quell and an unhappy President Snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is guys, the first chapter of the sequel to A Hunter's Tale. I hope you like it, I'm struggling to get going with this story!**

**_**A Basic disclaimer applies to this story. I can only claim credit for the characters of Rowan Everdeen and Jessica Wells, the rest of the characters and the story can be credited to Suzanne Collins and the wonderful Hunger Games universe that she created. There are also a handful of situations where dialogue is either very similar or exactly the same as in Suzanne Collins work.**_**

**Chapter 1**

It's a crisp autumn day and I find myself in the meadow on the border of district 12. It's been just over three months since my victory in the Hunger Games and this place has been my refuge. I come here as an escape from the horrible memories that have haunted me since my return.

I find it peaceful. The familiar scent and sounds help me to distance myself from reality. However much my friends and family try, none of them really understand how I've changed, how scarred I have become.

It must be around mid-morning, I came out here early after not being able to sleep at all. I never get much rest before I am woken up by visions of mutts or bloody corpses. The most common nightmare I have is of Jess, her death still weighs heavily on my mind. I've spoken to her family and they assure me that they don't blame me but I still feel so much guilt.

I feel someone sit down beside me, I didn't hear them approaching. I only know one person who can tread that silently.

"Morning Rowan, ready to go hunting?" asks Katniss.

"Huh?" I mumble.

"Hunting, you said yesterday that you'd join me today" sighs Katniss.

"Oh yeah, of course, let's get going" I say.

Katniss seems surprised at my response, but pleased as well. I haven't been out hunting with Katniss as regularly since I've come back. Sometimes I have bad days where I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to handle the woods without having horrible flashbacks of the games. Today is a good day though so I decide to go with my sister.

The fence is only a short trip from the meadow, so we make it there in no time. The electricity isn't on so we scoot under straight away and start the usual trek to our hollow tree. It's still early so we should be able to get a good haul.

Katniss and I gather our bows and lose ourselves in the hunt. We built a silent language in the four years we hunted together, and I haven't lost it since the games. We move around silently, throwing rocks to release birds from their nests for the other to shoot. I notice a deer track and point it out to Katniss who nods her head at me.

Whereas Katniss's strength is her shooting, mine is my tracking ability. I'm yet to lose anything that I have picked up a trail on, and today is no exception. After 25 minutes of tracking, Katniss and I are met with the sight of a fully grown buck, grazing in a clearing.

I give Katniss a hand signal and she moves around to flank the deer. I nock my arrow and wait for her to get into position. Once she is, she gives me the signal and nocks her own arrow. After a few seconds, we both nod and release our arrows at the same time, Katniss aiming for the eye, me for the throat. Both are dead on and the buck falls instantly.

It's as if I'm taken back three months and am in the arena again. The buck is Petra and my arrow has just pierced her throat, killing her instantly. I drop my bow, crouch down on the floor and close my eyes to try and shut out the visions but all I can hear are the choking sounds that were the last noises Petra ever made.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I freak out, getting to my feet and tackling the culprit to the floor. I have to survive! I have to win, for Zara and for Jess. I hear a familiar soft voice and my eyes snap open. I see that I am leaning over Katniss with my hands pinning her to the ground, there is so much fear in her eyes. I get off her immediately and sit down in the clearing with my head in my hands.

"Katniss. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have… it's like I was back in the arena. I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" I ask.

"I'm fine Rowan, don't worry. I can handle myself, I'm an Everdeen remember?" she replies.

"But I could have really hurt you, if I hadn't snapped out of it" I say.

"You did though, you'd never hurt me Rowan, I know you. I thought that this might happen sooner or later. We got a pamphlet from the Capitol warning us of stuff like this." replies Katniss.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have come back out hunting with you if you'd said something. Maybe you should just stick with Gale from now on" I think aloud.

Katniss and I have been running into Gale Hawthorne more often than usual lately. We used to see him every now and then before the games but he was only ever an acquaintance to us, we kept ourselves to ourselves. He's well known among the seam as one of the best trappers around. We could make quite a trio with his snares, Katniss' shooting and my tracking. Katniss hunted with Gale while I was in the games and has been out with him on the few occasions that I haven't been up for it.

"Gale? But you're such a better hunter than he is, I prefer it with you. Gale and I could never have taken down this buck without your tracking skills" Katniss argues.

"It's too risky though, I don't want to hurt you" I reply.

"Hmph! I could take you down if I had to! It was my fault anyway, I shouldn't have touched you while you were in that state. I'll be more careful" she says.

"Okay, but make sure you knock me out at the first sign that I'm going crazy" I ask.

"Of course. Come on, let's get this buck back to the fence" suggests Katniss.

An animal this size will reach a huge price at the hob, but since the games I've been more inclined to trade with the butcher. I feel I owe a debt to Jess' family and providing them with a steady stream of meat lightens my conscience. Katniss understands this and allows it.

We stop just at the treeline with the buck and do some field preparation on it with our knives to make it easier to transport undetected. Katniss and I manage to fit half of it in our game bags relatively concealed and agree to come back for the rest of it later.

We make it to the butchers and Mr Wells' eyes light up when he sees what we've brought. We do our trading and get a fair price for the catch. I'm sure that this buck will provide the Wells family for a month or two. I hear the shop bell go off and turn around to see Hamish entering the shop, he looks so much like Jess.

"Hi Rowan, you been out hunting today?" he asks.

"Sure have buddy. Your Dad will fill you in on the catch but I have to say it's one of our best ever, right Katniss?" I say.

"Definitely, Rowan's the best tracker in the district, it had no chance. A buck, probably weighs about 140 lbs" replies Katniss. Hamish's eyes go wide and he runs to the counter to have a look.

"Wow, that's amazing. I wish I could go out into the woods" sighs Hamish. I look warily over at Hamish's father who's subtly shaking his head, but with a smile.

"Maybe when you're much older hey Hamish, your Dad needs all the help he can get around here now" I say.

Hamish's expression drops and he nods his head, I've stupidly made him think about Jess, typical. Katniss and I say our goodbyes and head back towards the fence to gather the rest of the buck. As it's getting closer to winter and is pretty cold now, it should be easy enough to preserve it. Katniss will probably want to trade some of it at the bakery tomorrow though, any excuse to see Peeta.

We walk through town back towards Victor's Village, being extra careful to give peackeepers no reason to stop us. I glance over at the Mayor's house and can see a blonde haired girl staring out at us from a window. Madge. Our eye's lock for a few seconds and she give me a smile, before shaking her head and turning away.

I spot Katniss looking at me with a sad look, I haven't seen or spoken to Madge since my return and I've almost given up hope at this stage. Katniss explained that her father had forbidden her from seeing me after I came back from the Capitol. He was worried about how rebellious I had come across as during the games and didn't want Madge involved in it. Katniss grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze, leading me towards our house.

"Don't worry Rowan, I'm going to sort this out for you" says Katniss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter, I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story.**_

**Chapter 2**

I wake up the following morning feeling more refreshed than usual. I only woke up from nightmares once, but the rest of my dreams were filled with happy memories of my father. I move to the kitchen to find that Katniss and Prim are both already awake and in quiet conversation.

"What are you two scheming about?" I ask as I move to get some of the scrambled eggs that must have been prepared by mother.

"It's a secret!" says Prim.

"Since when have we kept secrets from each other?" I reply.

"Since now" says Prim. I raise my eyebrows at my older sister.

"You don't need to know Rowan, trust me" says Katniss.

I let it go and concentrate on my breakfast. Since my return from the games we've never been short of food. Seeing how much Katniss and Prim have filled out as a result is one of the only things that makes me feel good about my victory.

The district also now gets food parcel deliveries once a month for the rest of the year, which is helping out all the seam families so much. I'm required to make an appearance at the hand out each month in the square and seeing the children so happy running around with apples and loaves of bread makes me smile.

Katniss announces that she's going to take some of the buck to the bakery to trade and asks if I want to come with her, giving Prim a look over her shoulder as she says it. I decide that I may as well, I might even be lucky enough to see Madge again.

Katniss and I grab our game bags and head out. I see Haymitch across the village stumbling back towards his house with what looks like a new delivery of alcohol. I give him a wave and he nods in my direction. We've haven't had much interaction since our return, but I know that he likes to keep himself to himself.

Katniss and I are greeted warmly by a lot of people on the way to the bakery and I mumble my own "Hello's" in return. I've become a sort of celebrity of the district now, which I hate. I'm more of a solitary person and find making conversation a lot of effort.

We make it to the bakery and knock on the back door. We're still careful to avoid the front in case we run into Mrs. Mellark, my victory in the Hunger Games has done nothing to sway her prejudice. The door opens and we're met with Peeta.

"Hey Katniss, Rowan. Nice to see you" he says, smiling at Katniss.

"Hey Peeta, we've got some game to trade with you" she replies, lifting up her game bag.

"Great, do you guys want to come in? My mother is out with Mrs. Cartwright at the moment" he says.

"Sure" says Katniss walking past, giving Peeta a quick kiss on the cheek as she does.

Katniss and Peeta are now officially dating, and much to her annoyance they are a hot topic of the district. It's been a while since there's been a relationship between seam and merchant, and people just aren't used to it. I'm not used to this affectionate, friendly version of Katniss either but I think I could get used to it.

"What have you got for me then?" asks Peeta.

"Rowan and I tracked down a buck yesterday, it's one of our best kills ever!" says Katniss excitedly.

"Wow, let's have a look then" says Peeta, moving over towards Katniss.

She opens her game bag and takes out a shoulder joint and a leg. Peeta looks amazed at the amount of meat.

"Wow, very impressive. I think we can afford to take the shoulder if that's okay?" he asks.

"Sure. The best joint for my favourite baker" says Katniss.

"Let me go and get something to trade" replies Peeta.

Peeta goes through to the front to get some bread. I notice Katniss watching him as he goes and I smirk at her when she turns around. She blushes furiously after realising that I have caught her checking out Peeta.

He returns with a bag which I assume is full of bread. He passes it over to Katniss and her eyes light up when she looks inside.

"Cheese buns!" she exclaims.

"The best bread for my favourite huntress" replies Peeta, causing Katniss to fling herself at him and wrap him into a hug.

"You two are sickeningly cute" I say.

"Shut up Rowan, I am not cute!" argues Katniss.

"Whatever. You can stay here for a bit if you want? I think I'm going to see if our snares have caught anything" I say. Katniss grins.

"Sounds good, I think you wanted to show me one of your new paintings didn't you Peeta?" she asks.

"Yeah "paintings", sounds about right" I mumble with a smirk as I walk out the door.

I don't look back but I'm sure Katniss is scowling in my direction. Teasing Katniss has become a new favourite hobby of mine, it's so easy to wind her up. I may not show it well, but I actually do like Peeta. It's hard not to really, and he makes Katniss happy.

I walk back towards the meadow and look up at Madge's window again on my way past her house; she's not there. I wonder what Katniss meant yesterday when she said she'd sort it for me? I know that she is friends with Madge, but I don't know how much they see each other now that they've finished school.

I spot two people up ahead and quickly notice that it's Gale and Prim. They have Lady with them so I presume that Prim has just bought her out here to graze while there's still grass. Fortunately now that we have my victor's money we'll be able to afford hay for Lady during the winter.

"Hi little duck, Gale" I say, announcing my arrival.

"Hi Rowan, did you get anything at the bakery?" asks Prim.

"Yeah, Peeta traded us a few loaves and a batch of cheese buns for the shoulder. Katniss is still there" I reply.

"Yummy! I love the cheese buns, they're Katniss' favourite as well" says Prim.

"Of course Peeta would know that" I say with a grin, causing Prim to giggle. "I'm going out to check on my snares if you want to come Gale?"

"Sure, let's go. I was actually on my way to do the same when I stopped to say hi to Prim" he replies.

We say bye to Prim and head towards then fence. I've never actually been out hunting with Gale before, but Katniss says he's okay. He lost his father in the same mining accident that we did so we have common ground.

The Hawthorne family is even bigger than ours. Gale has two younger brothers Rory and Vick, as well as a baby sister called Posy. Gale has been providing for his family since the accident the same as Katniss and I have, so there is a silent respect for each other between us.

We make it under the fence and head into the thick of the woods. I'm actually excited to see some of Gale's snares in action, I've never seen them before but I've heard from Katniss that some of them are really advanced.

"Do you want to check mine and Katniss' snares first? Makes more sense as there's probably less to pick up" I say, which brings a grin from Gale.

"Sure, lead the way" he replies.

I head in the direction of our main snare line, keeping my eyes and ears open for any potential tracks and game, but don't pick up on anything before we make it to our first one. I notice that Gale is just as silent in his steps as Katniss and I are, impressive.

There's nothing in our first snare, or our second and I sigh in defeat. We get to the third one and find that we've got a small rabbit, which I quickly unravel and stuff in my game bag.

"Not such a great haul" I comment.

"Happens sometimes, especially in the winter. I saw some of the buck that you tracked for sale in the Butchers earlier, impressive kill. Must have been difficult to lug all the way there" replies Gale.

"Yeah, two trips. We've still got about a third of it left if you ever fancy trading for a nice steak" I say.

"Might have to take you up on that" smiles Gale.

Gale leads us in the direction of his snares, which are closer to ours than I thought they'd be. He's slightly more successful than we are, bagging himself two squirrels and a large rabbit. I ask him if he could show me how to set one of his more advanced snares that he used to catch the rabbit. He obliges, but asks if I would show him the lake that he has overheard me and Katniss talking about in the past. Apparently his mother Hazelle is fond of fish but they haven't had any in a while.

The lake is about 3 miles from where we are but we make it in about 40minutes. That must be a record, Gale definitely sets a fast pace. He stands transfixed by the lake, it is very beautiful. I'm not sure how successful we'll be fishing at this time of year, but now we're here we may as well give it a shot.

I move towards the cabin where we keep our rods, but stop immediately when I notice smoke coming from the chimney. As far as I know, no one other than Katniss and I are aware of this place. Who on earth has started a fire in there?

"Gale, someone's in the cabin and it's not Katniss. No one else knows about this place. Be ready" I say. He nods but doesn't seem particularly worried.

I move towards the cabin and take out my hunting knife just in case the intruder is aggressive. Gale follows me closely behind. I look through the window but can't see anyone, they must be out of my eye-line. I creep towards the front door and open it as silently as possible.

I walk round the door stealthily and my eyes lock with none other than Madge Undersee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stand there staring at her like an idiot for too long, I should probably say something but any words I think of end up stuck in my throat. Madge turns her body so that she's facing me entirely, with her back to the fire. She gives me a small smile but I can tell that there's some worry in her eyes.

"Hi Rowan, I'm sorry it's taken this long for us to see each other since you came back" she says shyly, immediately dropping her eyes to her hands.

"Katniss said that she told you about my father" she continues. "I know it's not an excuse, but I did really want to see you. My father is just very strict and I didn't know what to do. Even now he thinks I'm at the school helping the piano teacher."

I snap out of my trance and move towards Madge, sitting down next to her. I take her hand in mine and smile at her when she looks up at me. It's as if the last 3 months haven't even existed when she returns the smile. She puts her head on my shoulder when I begin to talk.

"It's okay Madge, I'm just happy that you're here now. Speaking of which, how did you even get here? I didn't think that you'd know your way around the woods" I ask.

"What do you mean!? I'm perfectly capable. Just because I'm the mayor's daughter doesn't mean I'm not adventurous" she replies. I raise my eyebrows at her in question.

"Okay fine. If you must know, Gale brought me here a few hours before you turned up. It was a plan that Prim came up with to get us together" explains Madge. I notice that Gale has disappeared.

"Those sneaky… I should have realised, Katniss and Prim have been acting secretive for days" I say, causing Madge to laugh.

"It's so nice to be with you again" she sighs as she leans into me further. I agree with her and I think I could get used to this.

We sit in front of the fire cuddled together and catch up, enjoying finally being in each other's company again. We talk about what we've been up to since my return, apparently she is now training to become a teacher at the school. I think that this job will suit her perfectly. I tell her of our new house in Victor's Village, the food parcel deliveries. I also tell about the pen that I built for Lady.

After a while, I decide to give Madge the tour of the cabin. It's not particularly big, just two rooms really, but it's got everything you need to survive. She blushes a bit when I show her the only bed in the cabin, I'm just enjoying getting to know her properly for now.

She points out the fishing rods in the corner and asks me why I've never brought any fish to her. She says that seafood is her favourite and always gets excited when her father gets deliveries from district four. This gives me an idea.

"Do you know how to swim?" I ask Madge.

"Swim, I've never done it no. Why do you ask?" she replies, her eyes suddenly going wide in realisation.

"No Rowan, I'm not going in that lake!" she says in a panic.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You've got to know how to swim" I say, grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

"It'll be freezing, and I don't like the fish" says Madge.

"It's only late September and it's midday so the lake will be quite warm. I'll fight the fish away for you" I reply while stripping off. I leave my boxer shorts on for dignity and turn and run into the lake.

"Lovely and warm. Come on Madge, I'll take you back via the strawberry patch" I plead.

This seems to persuade her enough and she sighs in defeat as she strips down to her underwear. She walks towards the water apprehensively and I swim over to where she'll be getting in.

"If you let me drown, I'll kill you" says Madge.

"Haha! I won't let you drown. It's easy, let's start off with just floating around" I suggest.

Madge walks over towards me and I tell her to lie on her back. I keep my arms under her back so that she doesn't sink and bring her further into the lake. I stay like that for a few minutes and then take my arms away, careful not to let Madge realise. She stays afloat and I smile to myself, she's a fast learner.

"You're swimming already, I told you it was easy" I say.

Madge suddenly looks around at me and realises that I'm no longer holding her. She panics and starts to splash around furiously. I laugh and swim over towards her.

"That wasn't fair Rowan, you should have told me you were doing that!" says Madge.

"I said I wouldn't let you drown didn't I? Trust me Madge" I reply, dragging her along with me back to shore.

"I do" she says with a smile, picking up her clothes.

"Come on, let's go and get some strawberries" I say, lifting Madge over my shoulder. I move towards the cabin and Madge starts hitting my back playfully, yelling at me to put her down. I don't oblige until we're back in front of the fire. We let our clothes dry out for about half an hour before putting out the fire and moving back towards the woods.

The strawberry patch is about halfway between the lake and the district fence so it's not out of the way to go there. Madge and I walk hand in hand back through the woods, I'm conscious of keeping my eyes open for any dangers. I don't have my bow with me so I need to be extra vigilant.

"So this is where the mighty hunters and huntresses of district 12 do their work" states Madge.

"Yep, come out here three or four times a week. It's practically my home" I say.

"It's so amazing out here, so freeing to be beyond the fence" says Madge, I know what she means.

Although it's the main reason for coming out here, being in the woods isn't only a way to survive. It's also an escape from the district. There are no peacekeepers out here, no rules. When Katniss and I are out here we can pretend that we're in a free world where no children are reaped for the hunger games and food is not a scarce commodity.

Father used to tell us stories of a time before the dark days when we were out in the woods. He'd never risk it inside the fence, but what he told us of seemed like such a far off dream. I wonder how we ever came from that to what we have now.

We arrive at the strawberry patch and Madge gets really excited. She starts picking the best ones and stores them in her pack. It's almost coming to the end of strawberry season now so I tell her that she can take as many as she wants. Not that I needed to.

Once we're finished at the strawberry patch, we continue on towards the fence. I take a detour to the hollow tree where Katniss and I keep our bows and show Madge mine. She's amazed by it, especially after I tell her it was hand crafted by my father.

"You know, I never realised how good you were with a bow until the games" says Madge. I tense up, Madge and I haven't covered the games in our conversations yet. She notices.

"Sorry" she mumbles, handing the bow back to me quickly.

"It's okay, we have to talk about it sometime I guess. I just hate thinking about it" I say. Madge steps towards me and brings me into a tight hug, I've missed these. I look up and notice a nest of mockingjays in the tree next to us.

"I'm sorry about your aunt's pin" I say. "I know you wanted me to bring it back to you"

Madge steps away from me ever so slightly and looks up at me. She bites her lip and our heads are moving towards each other magnetically. Our lips meet and I bring her closer. She tastes like strawberries, and I think of nothing but Madge in this moment. This feels so right, I can't get enough of her soft lips. The quiet moans that she's making almost send me over the edge, but we finally come up for air. Somehow Madge as ended up with her back pressed up against the tree with the mockingjays in it.

"Wow" I say breathlessly.

"Wow indeed" agrees Madge "Why did it ever take Katniss three months to persuade me to do this?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I've definitely got to thank her for it" I say, grabbing her hand.

We walk quietly back towards the fence, which is only about another 10 minutes from where we are. I look for peacekeepers but the coast is clear and we quickly crawl under the fence. We face each other and the reality suddenly sinks in. How are Madge and I going to do this going forward considering her father's stance? Madge must realise this as she provides a solution almost straight away.

"We can do this again next Sunday, it can be our day in the cabin every week until my father comes around" she says.

"I'd like that, I'll turn you into a swimming champion in no time." I say, giving her another quick kiss which she returns eagerly.

"We'll see. I've got to go now, my father will be expecting me" says Madge.

"Okay, I've really enjoyed today" I say.

"I did as well. Oh and for the record, I think what you did with my aunt's pin was beautiful. I'm glad that Zara has it with her" she replies.

I smile in response and we go our separate ways. I want to swing by the hob on the way back to Victor's Village and offload this rabbit. I probably won't get much but I want to see if they've got any coffee. My mother loves the stuff and I noticed that we were out this morning.

Sunday is the only day the miners have off, so I'm not surprised when I get to the hob and find it packed with people. I'm greeted warmly by a few miners and get nods of recognition from others. I was known in here before my games but even more so now.

I go up to greasy Sae's stall and find that she has one tub of coffee left which I promptly trade the rabbit and a few coins for.

"What are you so happy about son? I don't see you smiling very often" asks Sae. I didn't realise I was smiling.

"Nothing really, just having a good day" I reply. Sae smirks at me and waves goodbye as I turn to leave.

Today has been a good day and I'm in such a happy mood that I even stop and say hello to some people that greet me on the way home. I walk past the bakery and see that Peeta is working alone on the counter which means that Katniss is probably home. I give Peeta a wave through the window, which he returns, and continue on towards Victor's Village.

When I get home, I notice Katniss sitting on the bench outside and give her a smile and a wave. She doesn't return the smile and looks a bit pale so I start to get a bit worried. I can see that she's visibly shaken by the time I get to the house. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when two peacekeepers appear out of nowhere.

"Mr Everdeen, this way please" the first one says.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"Nothing to worry about, just a small visit" he replies.

A small visit, what the hell does that mean? They lead me through the house and I see Prim and mother in the kitchen looking just as shaken as Katniss. I'm almost in full panic mode by now, and I can see that Prim has been crying.

We get to the door to the study where there are a further two peacekeepers standing guard. One of them opens the door and indicates that I should enter.

"Through here Mr Everdeen" says one of the peacekeepers that was standing guard of the study.

I walk through the door and come face to face with possibly the only person that could ruin my good mood. President Snow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter, hopefully I've captured Snow's personality. sorry it's a bit shorter but I got to the end of the interaction with snow and I didn't think I could fit anything else substantial in without going on for too long.**_

**Chapter 4**

"Mr Everdeen, how lovely to see you. Please take a seat, we have much to discuss" says Snow.

I feel sick to my stomach. The smell of dried blood and sickly perfume reach my gut before I even make it to the table. I notice a vase of white roses on the desk a little off to the side, Snow must have brought them with him. You wouldn't find any wild roses in district 12 at this time of year.

I haven't forgotten Haymitch's warnings from after my victory and I start to feel very unnerved at having the President so close to Prim and Katniss. Thoughts of why he might be visiting start running through my head. Does he know I go out into the woods? Has he picked up on how I sometimes slip a few coins to a family in need somewhere in the district? I brace myself for the worst.

"President Snow, such an honour" I say as honestly as I can.

"Mr Everdeen, I don't see any point in sugar coating what I've come to discuss with you today. Your mentor seems to have already informed you of my thoughts on your antics in and around the games" he starts.

"He did yes" I reply. I want to keep my answers as short as possible in case I say the wrong thing.

"What he won't have told you, though, is how much of an impact your actions have already had. I wouldn't expect someone from the districts to understand the implications, you never have been able to see the bigger picture" says Snow.

"The bigger picture, sir? I haven't done anything since the games, I'm not sure what you mean" I reply.

President Snow must have been expecting this response, as it brings a smile from him. It's snake like, his skin is stretched so tightly on his face I'm concerned that it's about to snap, and I can see flecks of blood on his lower lip.

"It seems that your stylist was quite prophetic in her wardrobe choice. You see Mr Everdeen, you have created a spark that left unattended could grow into an inferno capable of burning down the whole of Panem" he says.

I'm not sure how my actions are significant enough to warrant such a dramatic metaphor, but I suppose the Capitol has always basked in theatrics. I'm not sure how to respond to this so I just allow the President to go on.

"You can't be aware, but there have been whispers of uprisings. It appears that the people of a few select districts were enamoured by your acts of morality during the games" he continues.

"I wasn't trying to be rebellious, I was just doing what I thought was right" I reply.

"I believe you were, although your outburst at the interviews doesn't exactly help your case" says Snow.

There's a quiet knock at the door and my mother enters the room with a tray. She's brought in a tea pot and what looks like a plate of cookies. She gives me a look that says she's afraid, I try and reassure her with my own.

"I thought you might like something to eat" she says.

"Thank you so much, people often forget that Presidents need to eat to. Lily isn't it?" sneers Snow. My mother seems shocked that he knows her name.

"It is yes, is this enough? I can cook something more substantial if you'd like?" my mother replies.

"No, no. This is perfect" he replies.

My mother exits the room visibly shaking and I turn my attention back to Snow. He's picked up one of the cookies and examines eat before taking a bite.

"Delicious, did your mother make these?" he asks.

"Peeta" I respond.

"Ah yes, I've seen him around with your sister. He was there with your family at your return to the district" he states. I nod in agreement.

"It's such a shame that there wasn't someone else there to meet you as well, a certain girl that you professed your infatuation for during your interview. I know the Capitol crowd in particular were disappointed at her absence" says Snow.

I freeze up at the mention of Madge, I don't like the way that he's talking about her. He's tone is subtly venomous and it puts me on edge.

"I was disappointed that she wasn't there as well. But like I said in my victory interview, it was up to her" I reply.

"Oh I don't dispute that. In any case, I'm sure there are many women in the Capitol who would love to get their hands on such a fine young specimen such as yourself. Victors are highly revered among Capitol citizens, Finnick Odair can attest to that" says Snow.

My face drops, is he implying what I think he is? Haymitch did mention that the Capitol wouldn't leave me alone for long but he never went into specifics. I'll need to talk to him after this.

"I think Miss Undersee would be highly unimpressed though, especially after that little swimming lesson earlier today" grins Snow.

My stomach drops, they must have cameras out near the cabin. How else would Snow know about Madge and my trip to the lake earlier? I ball my fists up and feel anger bubbling up inside, I thought the woods were a quiet refuge from the prying eyes of the Capitol. Evidently not.

"That was private" I almost spit out.

"Nowhere in Panem is private Rowan, Haymitch really should have explained that to you by now" he smiles, as if he's trying to hold back a laugh. I'm suddenly on my feet and my chair goes flying back.

"Just exactly why are you here? You must have a reason more than just coming to aggravate me!" I shout. I'm feeling reckless.

"Straight to the point I see. I want something from you Mr Everdeen, I need your help with the problem that you started" he replies.

"And why would I help you?" I ask.

"What was it that you said to Zara? My younger sister Primrose is really sweet, just like you. I have to agree with you on that" says Snow. I slump back into my chair defeated. If that isn't a direct threat to Prim I don't know what is.

"Just tell me what to do" I say.

"When you're on the victory tour, I want you to settle the districts down. Play up the Capitol, imply that you were not acting with rebellious intentions, maybe even bring Madge along with you on the victory tour and play up the romance" he suggests.

"I can't do that, Madge's father won't let me see her so there's no way he'll let her come on the tour with me" I reply.

"We have ways to dispose of Madge's father" says Snow without a second thought.

"No! I'll talk to her and explain. I'll get her father to allow it" I reply frantically. I can't be the cause of Madge's father's death.

"Very well" says Snow, standing up slowly. He picks one of the roses from the vase and hands it to me as he walks passed.

"For you Mr Everdeen, it's been a pleasure meeting" he comments.

I watch him leave the house escorted by the peacekeepers and I release the breath I've been holding since my eyes first fell on him sitting across the desk in our study. I slump down on the bench on the front porch beside Katniss and put my head in my hands.

What have I got myself in to? I thought the games were over when I left the arena but it seems I'll always be playing them, at least for as long as President Snow is around. I need to talk to Haymitch about this. Katniss puts her arm around my shoulders.

"What did Snow want?" she asks. I trust Katniss, I'm closest to her of anyone I know so I decide to confide in her. She can handle it.

"He threatened Prim" I say.

"What!" screams Katniss getting to her feet. She looks like she's about to go running after the president so I put my hand on her arm in an effort to calm her down.

"Not actually to her, but he implied that he'd hurt her if I didn't do what he wants" I explain.

This calms Katniss down a little, although not much. She sits back down and I explain everything to her, about how President Snow is unhappy with some of the things I did throughout the games: Decorating Zara's body in wild flowers; Acknowledging district ten when they sent the gift; Being so remorseful over the death of the boy from district six; My outburst at the interviews.

I explain how he asked me to try and settle things down when I go on the victory tour and that I need to bring Madge along with me. I can see her getting angrier and angrier as I speak.

"He can't do this, he can't threaten Prim. You didn't mean any of it the way he thinks you did" says Katniss.

"He's the President Katniss, he can do whatever he wants" I sigh. I put my head in my hands again and Katniss wraps me in a hug.

"Oh Rowan, I thought this would all be over when you came back from the games" says Katniss.

If only it was, unfortunately for me I think the games are only just beginning.

_**I've been very busy at work for the last few weeks so sorry I haven't been able to update. I plan to write a couple of chapters later this week or over the weekend, I haven't forgotten the story!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of content, it's sort of a filler chapter. It's not my favourite chapter I've ever written but hopefully it links everything together before the beginning of the victory tour._**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I wake up feeling awful. The visit from President Snow seemingly amplified the intensity of my nightmares and I must have woken up about three times during the night. I think Prim came in to calm me down at one point but she's not here now.

It's just starting to get light outside and I doubt I'll get anymore sleep so I get dressed and head towards the kitchen. Prim is ahead of me and already has a pot of coffee on, perfect.

"Morning little duck" I say.

"Hey Rowan, I made some coffee. I thought you might need some after last night" she replies.

"Definitely, I didn't get much sleep" I say as she passes me a mug.

I take a seat at the table warming my hands on the mug and Prim sits down next to me. I notice that she's frowning slightly as if she's trying to figure something out. It reminds me of Haymitch the afternoon before the interviews. He said I was useless, maybe he was right.

"Are you okay Rowan? Your nightmare's aren't normally that bad, was it about why Snow came to visit?" asks Prim.

Prim as usual is being very perceptive, sometimes she understands my triggers more than I do. She was very shaken by the presence of the President yesterday and naturally assumes that I had the same reaction.

"It was yes, he said some pretty horrible things. I hoped that I wouldn't have to ever talk to him again" I sigh.

"He looks so evil and he stinks of those disgusting roses. What did he say?" asks Prim.

"I think he was just trying to scare me, he likes to keep everyone in line after all. Nothing you should worry about though" I say.

I don't want to burden Prim with my problems, I want to keep her as far away from President Snow as I can.

"You can talk to me you know, I'm a good listener" suggests Prim, taking my hand in hers.

"I know little duck, it's just that I hate the President being anywhere near you, or Katniss. I'm not exactly his favourite person" I say.

"I guessed as much. You never hear of the President visiting the districts so you must either be very important or he really hates you" replies Prim.

"You right, but don't worry. I'm going to keep us all safe" I say as I get up to put my coffee mug in the sink.

I need to go and see Haymitch, although no doubt he'll be passed out on his sofa like he usually is. I hug Prim goodbye and let her know where she can find me if needed. I've only seen Haymitch a couple of times since we returned to district 12 and then it was only friendly greetings, I probably should have made more effort.

Haymitch's house is across the village from ours so it doesn't take me long to get there. I knock on his door, and as anticipated, there is no answer. I decide to just waltz in, I'm sure Haymitch won't mind. It stinks of alcohol and sweat, he obviously doesn't do much to keep his house in good condition. I move to the nearest window and throw it open before I can choke up.

"Haymitch!" I shout. No answer.

I move into the living room and spot him laid out on the sofa snoring, empty bottle in his hand. I walk over to him and try to shake him awake but he doesn't stir. I open the windows in the living room as well before returning to the kitchen and filling up a bucket with water.

I return to where Haymitch is and throw the water over him, causing him to shoot up instantly. He starts to make slashing movements with his right hand and shout nonsense. I jump back and notice that he actually has a knife in his hand, maybe throwing water over him wasn't such a good idea. He finally comes to his senses and notices me.

"What the hell was that for boy?!" he asks.

"I couldn't wake you up, only thing I could think of" I shrug. Haymitch is displeased.

"Well next time, just leave me asleep please" he grumbles "why are you here anyway?"

"I need to talk to you, I got a visit yesterday from the President and I have a few questions" I say.

Haymitch's eyes go wider than I've ever seen them and he puts his finger over his lips to indicate that I should be quiet. He gets up from the sofa and heads towards his back door, taking a glug from his hip flask as he goes. I follow him outside unsure of where we're going or why we are. We walk about two hundred metres away from Haymitch's house in the direction of the woods before he turns around and stops me.

"The President actually came all the way out here himself to speak to you?" he asks.

"Yes. I was just as surprised as you are now" I reply.

"This isn't good, you're in even more trouble than I thought. What did he say?" says Haymitch.

"He said that there have been whispers of uprisings in some districts and that it's because of what I did during the games. He threatened my family" I reply.

"That bastard! I won't let him do this, not again!" I wonder what he means by "not again"? "What else did he say?" asks Haymitch. He takes a long sip from his flask and he's hands are visibly shaking.

"He said that he wants me to settle the districts down when I'm on the victory tour, make them believe that what I did wasn't for rebellious reasons" I reply, Haymitch nods along as I speak.

"He also suggested that I bring Madge with me on the victory tour and play up the romance; it would act as a distraction I guess. Haymitch, how am I going to get her father to agree to it? He doesn't even let me see her but I'm sure Snow will kill him if he doesn't" I ask, my voice laced with panic.

"Leave that to me boy. I'll speak to the mayor, he'll listen to me" replies Haymitch. I had no idea that Haymitch knew the mayor but I don't question it. I trust him and he's my only hope right now.

"Thanks, I really didn't know what to do. What if I fail though Haymitch, he'll go after Prim and Katniss" I say.

"Then you can't fail" he replies simply.

I sigh and slump down to the ground against a nearby tree. It's just like Haymitch said on the train, "the Capitol won't leave you alone for long". As it turns out, I had three months of relative peace before Snow decided to worm himself back into my life. This makes me think of some of the other things that he said, about the women in the capitol, the cameras in the woods. I wonder whether they have cameras in our houses as well?

"Why did we come out here rather than talk in your house? Is it bugged?" I ask Haymitch.

"They all are, all of the victor's houses. I'm sorry, I should have told you before now" he replies.

"Dammit Haymitch, I would have been more careful if I'd known. What else haven't you told me? Snow mentioned something about women in the Capitol" I say

Haymitch's face goes through so many expressions in the next few seconds it's hard to tell what he's thinking. He finally settles on anger, but I get the feeling it's not directed at me.

"You've met Finnick Odair right?" he says.

"Yes, I met him when I got released from the hospital after my victory. He showed me where to go to get back to our living quarters" I reply.

"You've probably heard the rumours about what he gets up to in the Capitol?" continues Haymitch.

"I have yes, he seems to be on a new Capitol woman every week" I say, Haymitch grimaces.

"Well, all I can say is that isn't by choice. The President has everything to do with it and Finnick is helpless to do anything other than go along with it" he says.

It's confirmed then, Finnick is forced by the Capitol into these fake relationships and the way he's portrayed is false. Nikon was right, and I am suddenly seeing Finnick in a completely new light. Did Snow threaten to harm his family and friends if he didn't comply the same way that he has with me? Will he want me to do the same? I guess time will tell, although he did allude to Madge in our conversation. Maybe completely unknowingly, she will be my savour from that particular fate.

I must have been lost in my own thoughts for quite a while and I notice Haymitch's absence when I come back to reality. I pick myself up and start walking towards the meadow. I need my silent refuge right now to sort through my head. The words of Haymitch keep repeating: "Then you can't fail". That is the key to everything, I have to perform to Snow's satisfaction on the victory tour or we're all doomed.

Maybe it would have been better if I'd died in the arena? At least then Prim and Katniss would be safe, Madge would be safe. I look down over the valley and take in the sight of the woods, I wonder how far they actually stretch?

Maybe we could make it out there, survive away from the Captiol? There are so many people that I'd want to bring with me though, I'm not sure it would be practical. Also, I'm sure that President Snow would happily burn the entire forest down just to find me.

It's something to consider as a last resort, in case I fail on the victory tour. That's less than two weeks away now and I'm dreading the return of Effie Trinket and my prep team. I've enjoyed getting things somewhat back to normal and I'm sure they'll dredge up loads of memories of the games.

It starts to get dark so I begin the short walk back to victors village. It must be later than I thought as I pass the miners leaving for the day. I notice Gale and give him a nod which he returns. I don't envy him at all, I'd hate to be trapped so far underground 6 days of the week, especially because of how we lost father.

It's not long after that I arrive back at our house. I notice Prim tending to Lady in her pen and she looks so healthy and happy. I have to succeed on the victory tour. We're doing better than we ever have and I can't let Snow ruin that


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I don't know how he did it, but Haymitch managed to convince Mr Undersee to allow Madge to accompany me on the victory tour. It was such a relief when Madge let me know on our regular trip to the cabin the Sunday before the victory tour. She told me that her aunt Maysilee and Haymitch were quite close, so that might explain how he knows the mayor.

I haven't let Snow's comments stop us from going, and I can proudly say that Madge Undersee is now part of the select group of people in district 12 that know how to swim. I decided to tell Madge all about Snow's visit to district twelve and of his requests. She needs to know what we're up against when we're on the tour.

She didn't seem too concerned about having to play up our romance, but she was still frightened about what might happen if Snow's not happy with how the tour goes. I am as well to be honest, but I try not to show it.

It's the morning of the day that I've been dreading for the last few weeks, the day when the Capitol circus makes its grand return to district 12. I can already hear Effie Trinkets high pitched shrill ordering me around and complaining about my scruffy hair.

I look over at my alarm clock and see that it reads 9.30am, which means that I have half an hour before my prep team arrive. I had a phone call last week with Portia and she explained the schedule to me. She's probably the one person that I am actually looking forward to seeing again.

I get dressed quickly and head downstairs so that I can get some breakfast in before everyone arrives. I think I'll need it to get through the day. Katniss is in the kitchen and she glances up at me as I enter.

"Morning, are you looking forward to your day of pampering?" asks Katniss, it's a stupid question really.

"Oh yes, I can't wait to be transformed to beauty base zero. Maybe you should ask them if they can do you afterwards as well?" I reply, grabbing some toast off her plate.

"Haha, and maybe you should tell them to stay away from me if they don't want an arrow sticking out of their back" jokes Katniss.

"Don't think I'll need to. They already know it was you that taught me how to shoot and as soon as they see your scowl they'll run for the hills" I reply, she scowls.

Katniss gives me a playful punch on the arm as she walks past, probably off to the woods or the bakery. She doesn't want to be here when my prep team arrives and I don't blame her. I just manage to finish my breakfast before Effie Trinket bursts in through the front door, followed closely by my prep team.

"There's my victor, how lovely to see you again Rowan" says Effie, before proceeding to give me an air kiss on both cheeks.

"But oh my, look at you. You've let your hair grow out too long and gosh, look at those finger nails! So filthy, Tetiana is going to have her work cut out with you." She says.

I roll my eyes and just allow them all to complain and fuss over me. They start off by making me have a bath and then go through the usual drill, plucking hair and scrubbing me down with weird ointments and exfoliants. I also get given a haircut, which I realise is long overdue.

"Why do you need pluck so much hair? I mean, it's winter. No one will see" I comment.

"Not in district 11 it isn't, nice and warm there" replies Tetiana, I didn't think of that.

I'm kind of looking forward to seeing all the districts. We learn about their industries and general geography at school, but not many people actually get to see them. I am dreading the possibility of meeting the families of the other tributes though, especially districts 10, 6 and 2. Maybe I can avoid it somehow, although that probably wouldn't go down very well with the President.

It takes a couple of hours, but Tetiana finally announces that I'm suitably made up for my pre victory tour appearance. She goes to get Portia and I embrace her when she enters the room.

"Hi Rowan, it's so nice to see you again. How have you been?" asks Portia, pulling herself away and taking a look at me.

"I've been okay, the whole victors lifestyle takes a bit of getting used to though" I reply.

"I'm sure it does. So are you ready for the victory tour? I hear that Madge is going to join you" says Portia with a smile.

"Yes, the President made special arrangements to allow it" I say, raising my eyebrows slightly. Portia seems to get what I'm saying as she gives me a nod and leads me downstairs to get me dressed for my appearance.

As its winter I'm allowed to be slightly less formal, which I'm grateful for. Portia puts me in a warm wool jumper with a thin leather jacket over the top. It reminds me of fathers one that Katniss wears. Portia informs me that Cinna has taken up the responsibility of being Madge's stylist for the victory tour. That's good, I like Cinna and I'm sure that he'll put her at ease.

I'm led to the front door and know that the cameras are waiting for me outside. Portia says that they want to film me and Madge greeting each other briefly before Caesar asks us a few questions, nothing too in depth.

The door opens and I can hear Caesar introducing the programme. I can see Madge across the village coming out of Haymitch's house and I smile as soon as she spots me. I start walking towards her, but she's way ahead of me. She's practically sprinting at me and launches herself into my arms when we meet, wrapping her legs around my wait. I almost fall backwards but I manage to stay on my feet.

This is completely out of character for Madge, she's not normally this forward. The words of President Snow ring in my ears "play up the romance". I suddenly understand what she is doing and bring my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Madge starts brushing her hand through my hair and we're in danger of getting carried away, but I don't care. Eventually Haymitch has to intervene and break us up, I'm sure that this gets a laugh in the Capitol.

"You've had a haircut" whispers Madge, taking my hand and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

A projector is wheeled out and an image of Caesar is projected. Madge and I stand close to each other and wait for Caesar to begin the interview, which I'm sure is being broadcast to the whole of Panem.

"Well, well, it looks as though you two lovebirds are certainly happy" jokes Caesar. "It's great to talk to you again Rowan, will you introduce this charming young lady to us" he asks.

"Of course Caesar, this is Madge and I'm sure you'll agree that I'm the luckiest guy in the world" I say, looking into her eyes.

"How sweet, and yes I certainly can't disagree with that. You really are as beautiful as Rowan said Madge" she blushes furiously and lets out a little giggle.

"Oh Caesar, you're such a flirt" replies Madge.

"Such a shame that it's in vain, young Rowan seems to have charmed his way into your heart already. So how have you both been?" asks Caesar.

"We've been great. Thanks to the generosity of the Capitol we've never been healthier or happier" I reply as sincerely as I can, although I'm not sure how genuine it comes across. Madge squeezes my hand in encouragement.

"We can see that, and you two certainly make a lovely couple. I'm sure everyone's looking forward to seeing more of you on the victory tour" says Caesar.

"Oh I hope so, and we're looking forward to seeing all the districts as well. We've never been anywhere other than twelve before and we're so excited" replies Madge, she's good.

Caesar wraps up the interview and we can finally relax. It's going to be exhausting to keep this up for another two weeks. At least Madge will be there to keep me sane.

We get to say our goodbyes to our families before we're put on the train to district eleven. Prim is quite tearful but I assure her that I'll be fine and back in no time. Mother fusses over me and tells me that I should act properly on the tour, and Katniss gives me a brief hug.

Effie leads me and Madge to a car that takes us to the train station. I'm somewhat used to this routine but I can tell that she is a little nervous so I take her hand. We get to the station in no time and we quickly jump on the train and make our way to the lounge where Haymitch is waiting.

"Hi Haymitch" says Madge, he grunts in response.

"Sit down you two, I want to discuss a few things with you before the tour officially begins" says Haymitch.

Madge and I make our way over to the sofa and take a seat. The train suddenly starts moving and Madge gasps at rapid acceleration, moving closer to me.

"So what did you want to talk about Haymitch?" I ask.

"The tour, how it works and what you're expected to do" he replies. "We'll start off in district eleven and move on in descending order until we get to the Capitol. You'll be expected to make a brief speech in each district and this is where we have to pay particular attention"

"Because of the President's threats?" asks Madge.

"Exactly, we don't want to stir up any more trouble. This is where Effie comes in. She's prepared the speeches for you. If you stick to them then we should be safe" he says, looking at me.

"Okay, I think I can do that. What about Madge, will she just be standing by me or will she need to speak as well?" I ask.

"Madge will just need to make an appearance, all the speeches will be from you Rowan" replies Haymitch.

"What about meeting the families of the tributes? You said that I'd have to do that?" I mention.

"They'll be small parties at each district which the families will attend. Just keep interaction with them to a minimum, they'll be cameras and we don't need you going all admirable again boy" says Haymitch.

I agree with what Haymitch says. I'm not sure how I'll react to meeting the tributes families, especially those of Zara and Ollie. I need to make sure I don't do anything stupid, thank god Madge is here.

"We won't get to district eleven for a good few hours yet so maybe you should get some rest" suggests Haymitch.

"Good idea" I reply, taking Madge's hand and leading her towards the exit.

"Oh, and no funny business" says Haymitch.

Madge and I laugh as we leave the lounge and head towards the bedrooms. I assume that I have the same room as when I was on the way to the games so I go for that one. I suddenly realise I don't know where Madge is staying.

"I'm not sure which room is yours, Effie didn't say" I mention to Madge.

"Don't be silly, I'll just stay in here" she replies, walking past me into my room.

"Oh, okay I guess that's fine" I say, following her in and closing the door.

"I'm really tired, I was up so early this morning. Want to get some sleep?" asks Madge, climbing into bed. My throat dries up, I haven't shared a bed with Madge yet and I'm suddenly nervous.

"Come on Rowan, get into bed. You look just as tired as I feel" she says.

I climb in next to Madge and she immediately snuggles up next to me. I wrap my arms around her and she buries her head in my chest.

"This is nice" whispers Madge.

"It is, I could get used to it" I say.

Madge looks up at me and we share a quick kiss before I fall into the first nightmare free sleep I've had since the games.


End file.
